In 1984, the United States, under the auspices of the Federal Communications Commission, adopted a standard for the transmission and reception of stereo audio for television. This standard is codified in the FCC's Bulletin OET-60, and is often called the BTSC system after the Broadcast Television Systems Committee that proposed it, or the MTS (Multi-channel Television Sound) system.
Prior to the BTSC system, broadcast television audio was monophonic, consisting of a single “channel” or signal of audio content. Stereo audio typically requires the transmission of two independent audio channels, and receivers capable of detecting and recovering both channels. In order to meet the FCC's requirement that the new transmission standard be ‘compatible’ with existing monophonic television sets (i.e., that mono receivers be capable of reproducing an appropriate audio signal from the new type of stereo broadcast), the Broadcast Television Systems Committee adopted an approach similar to FM radio systems: stereo Left and Right audio signals are combined to form two new signals, a Sum signal and a Difference signal.
Monophonic television receivers detect and demodulate only the Sum signal, consisting of the addition of the Left and Right stereo signals. Stereo-capable receivers receive both the Sum and the Difference signals, recombining the signals to extract the original stereo Left and Right signals.
For transmission, the Sum signal directly modulates the aural FM carrier just as would a monophonic audio signal. The Difference channel, however, is first modulated onto an AM subcarrier located 31.768 kHz above the aural carrier's center frequency. The nature of FM modulation is such that background noise increases by 3 decibel (dB) per octave, and as a result, because the new subcarrier is located further from the aural carrier's center frequency than the Sum or mono signal, additional noise is introduced into the Difference channel, and hence into the recovered stereo signal. In many circumstances, in fact, this rising noise characteristic renders the stereo signal too noisy to meet the requirements imposed by the FCC, and so the BTSC system mandates a noise reduction system in the Difference channel signal path.
This system, sometimes referred to as dbx noise reduction (after the company that developed the technique) is of the companding type, comprising an encoder and decoder. The encoder adaptively filters the Difference signal prior to transmission such that amplitude and frequency content, upon decoding, hide (“mask”) noise picked up during the transmission process. The decoder completes the process by restoring the Difference signal to original form and thereby ensuring that noise is audibly masked by the signal content.
The dbx noise reduction system is also used to encode and decode Secondary Audio Programming (SAP) signals, which is defined in the BTSC standard as an additional information channel and is often used to e.g., carry programming in an alternative language, reading services for the blind, or other services.
Cost is, of course, of prime concern to television manufacturers. As a result of intense competition and consumer expectations, profit margins on consumer electronics products, especially television products, can be vanishingly small. Because the dbx decoder is located in the television receiver, manufacturers are sensitive to the cost of the decoder, and reducing the cost of the decoder is a necessary and worthwhile goal. While the encoder is not located in a television receiver and is not as sensitive from a profit standpoint, any development which will decrease manufacturing costs of the encoder also provides a benefit.